Texas's Attic
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Texas asks his brother, Oklahoma, to help him clean out his attic. Texas knows it'll be a tough job, what he dosen't know is it might just help him patch up and old fight between him and one of his brothers. U.S State OC's.


**I just wanted to write something and this has been on my mind for a while. I own nothing. Some date's for the flashbacks may be more descriptive then others and translations are at the bottom. NOW LET US BEGIN!**

"Thank for helpin' me clean out the attic, Oky." A large man said as he hopped out of the large Ford truck. "No problem, big bro!" A feminine looking boy said and slid out of the air conditioned truck and into the hot summer sun. He sighed immediately and pulled some empty boxes out of the bed of the truck. "Seriously, Texas, how can you stand this heat?" The feminine looking boy said and began walking to

"At least I ain't bombarded by deadly tornado every month, Oklahoma." Texas said and opened the door for Oklahoma.

"I'll have you know being stuck in a tornado is no funny business! And my tornados are famous! Have you not seen _Twister_? !" Oklahoma demanded. Texas just chuckled and ruffled his little brothers hair.

Becoming state's around the same time Texas and Oklahoma were as close as brothers could get. Texas was a tall and muscled man that had his father's (America) strength and hair style and color. His eyes were muddy brown and he had a slight stubble of a beard across his face. He wore a sky blue wife-beater and Levi jeans with a belt with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Oklahoma was short and had a feminine build. His long light blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and his eyes were bright green. He wore a white wife-beater like Texas, shorts and sky blue sneakers. His legs and arms were skinny and hairless, making his appearance more feminine.

Texas's house was a large cabin, nothing fancy. Inside there was home made furniture and old Texan artifacts, adding a nice feeling to the home. "Hey Texas! Who's this?" Oklahoma asked as they walked up the stairs. Texas looked back and saw what Oklahoma was looking at. It was a picture hanging on the wall of Texas and a girl in military uniforms. "New Mexico. We fought in Afghanistan together before she was transfered to a different base." Texas said and continued walking up the stairs.

They walked the end of a hallway and Texas reached up, grabbing for string hanging on the ceiling. He pulled it and there was the sound of rusty hinges. The ceiling came down and a ladder fell from the hatch, hitting the floor with a loud bang. Texas walked into the attic with no problem but Oklahoma was hesitant. Soon he followed and was shocked. The attic was pretty neat, but the boxes were just piled up in one corner. An old light bulb in the ceiling above filled the room with a yellow light, giving it a creepy feeling with all the spider webs on the ceiling. "At least you keep your place organized…" Oklahoma said and stared at a stuffed owl that he was _sure_ was giving him creeper eyes from the corner of his eye.

"The less the mess the quicker it is to pick up. It should be obvious what trash and what not. For example, an antique hand gun, keep." He put a hand gun he found in one of the boxes in the keep box. "That owl your creeped out by, trash."

"How did you know I was creeped out by that thing! ?"

"You've been creeped out by it since I shot it, stuffed it and put it on the display in my home! That's why it's up here!" Texas laughed heartily. "Well, you shot him while he looked like that so it's your fault…" Oklahoma muttered and threw the creeper owl in the trash box.

Soon all the contents of the boxes were scattered across the room and were being sorted. There was just as much trash as keepsakes. Soon, Oklahoma came across something he wasn't sure was trash or a keeper. "Hey, bro. Should I throw this away? The tools look brand new but you probably put them here for a reason…"

Texas looked at his brother and his eyes widened at what was in his hands. A brand new looking shovel and leather pouch. The last time he saw those…

_**~1854~**_

"_Goddamn it, Cali! Admit it! The gold rush is running out! If you keep pretending that everything's fine it'll be worse from here on out!" Texas shouted at California. California had hair just like Oklahoma's, ponytail and all, icy blue eyes and a small mole at the upper left corner of his mouth. "No! Everything __**is**__ fine. We just hit a rough spot today." California tried to wave his brother off. California had enlisted the help of his brother's Texas and Arizona due to the huge amounts of gold discovered, he couldn't mine it all up himself ._

"_A rough spot? __**A rough spot**__? ! Cali, __**forty**__ men are dead because of a riot that broke out in the camp today. Reports have been flooding in that talk of rebellion is spreading around other camp. Prices in stores are so high regular families are starving, rivers are being destroyed in matters of days because people are looking for new mining grounds! And the only thing that was found today were three nugget the size of my little toes nail!"_

_Texas was incredibly angry at his brothers actions. California had always been a bit vain, but this was mad. California stood up completely, matching his brothers height. "You don't know anything Texas! This will make me rich!"_

"_People are going poor because of the ridiculous store prices!""If you don't have anything nice to say get out!"_

"_Gladly! And I don't plan on coming back, so when riots begin don't come crying to me!" Texas screamed at his brother and stormed out of California's house. He ran all the way back to his home, not stopping once. When he got there he collapsed on the steps of his porch. He ran a tired had over his face. He could feel the tools in the leather pouch at his belt poke his sides and see his reflection in his shovel. _'Damn it, California. I just want what's best for you…'_ Texas thought_

_**~Present Day~**_

"Trash." Texas said without a moments hesitation and returned to the box he was looking at before. Oklahoma was a little startled by his brothers reaction and response but did as he was told. He knew that even the most simple of items could hold deep emotional stories to them. Oklahoma came across something in another box that caught his attention.

"Hey, Texas! Remember this?" Oklahoma laughed and held up a rifle. Texas looked at what Oklahoma was holding and his heart stopped. Despite the heat Texas went into a cold sweat and his hands clenched the cardboard in his hands so hard it ripped, his knuckles turning white and hand trembling.

He remembered that gun alright. And not in the way Oklahoma wanted him…

_**~March, 6, 1836~**_

"_Don't let up! Keep firing!" Texas urged on his men. Texas and three other men ran behind a half destroyed brick wall and fired there. Someone sat down next to him and Texas nearly fired at him, until he realized it was his father, America. "Whoa there, son! Not everyone this field is an enemy!" America laughed. Texas swore quietly and lit a cigar, puffing out smoke to calm himself. It wasn't the land or Mexicans or his men he was worried about._

"_Dad… Should we really be fighting Uncle Mexico about this? We were the one taking his land in the first place…" Texas muttered. He didn't want to fight Uncle Mexico at all. Whenever America had to leave Mexico took care of Arizona, California, Texas, and Florida. They always had so much fun with him. But this fight… it was tearing Texas and Mexico apart._

"_Son… Sometime we have to fight people we don't want to, even ones we love, for the better." America said and went to help a few lagging soldiers. Texas sighed and resumed firing at mexican soldiers. As they were driving mexican soldiers back was when it happened. Two sharp pains shot through Texas's body, one in his arm and the other in his knee. His legs buckled under the pain of his knee and Texas recognized his shooter._

"_Hola, sobrinito." Mexico said. Like Texas, Mexico's tans face was covered in dirt but his dark eyes stood out. His black hair was covered in dust and his uniform was ripped in many places. "Hola, tío México." Texas responded to his uncle. "Tío, I didn't quiere este. Yo quería nada de esto. Te quiero."_

"_Entonces ¿por qué no t le damos en!" Mexico demanded. Texas took a shaky breath. "Porque tengo que ayudar a mi país a toda costa. Hasta mi muerte."_

"_Lo mismo con mi sobrino país." Mexico said grimly and aimed his gun at Texas's head. "Good night, nephew." Mexico said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "TEXAS!"_

_America slammed the handle of his gun into Mexico's head. Mexico fell to the ground, unconscious. "The mexican troops are defeated!" A Texan solider cried out. Soon the remaining fighters cried out in victory. Texas didn't understand what he meant until he thought back. The Mexicans had managed to scale their walls… but not one of them had come back. Texas just sat there, on the ground. Tears unconsciously rolled down his face, creating neat lines in the dust on his face. "I am sorry, Uncle Mexico…" Texas said to his unconscious uncle's form._

_**~Present Day~**_

"Trash."

"But-"

"IT'S TRASH!" Texas screamed, looking from the box to Oklahoma. Texas's eyes were red and shining, tears threatening to spill over. Texas jerked his head back to the box. "S-sorry. Just unpleasant memories…" Texas said. Oklahoma nodded and threw the gun into the trash box nearly an hour later they had cleared almost all the boxes were gone except two. Texas sorted through one Oklahoma the other. Oklahoma was completely befuddled by what he found in the box.

"Texas?" Oklahoma asked, speaking for the first time in and hour.

"Yeah?" Texas sounded back to normal, but his voice was little stuffy.

"Why do you have baby girl dresses?" Oklahoma asked and showed Texas one of the little dresses. Oklahoma expected Texas to freak out but instead, a small smile play across his lips. Texas remember the reason he bought those dresses perfectly…

_**~March, 12, 1836~**_

_It was exactly six day since Texas became a state. Most people would be overjoyed, Texas just thought it was a joke. He lost his uncle because of that. The battle that made him a state would be know as the 'Battle of the Alamo'. Texas's birthday. The day Texas would personally rue forever. As Texas walked he passed the battle field, where undertakers were loading bodies. It was too much for Texas and he bolted from the ground. Once he was far enough from the civilization he let out a very loud scream._

"_WHY MUST YOU HATE ME, LIFE? !" After that he shot a few trees with his gun, kicked twenty dozen stones and let out so many swear words it would give Romano a heart attack (yes, Texas does have some anger problems). Once he was done he was breathing heavy, sweating and the veins clearly showed on his head. Texas let out a nice long sigh and prepared to walk home._

_Just before he could take the first step there was the sound of a twig snapping and a small squeak. Texas pulled his gun out quickly and pointed it to where the sound came from, a big rock. "Who's there?" Mexico asked. There was the sound of shuffling behind the rock. "Show yourself!" Texas shouted at the rock. Slowly he walked toward the edge of the rock. He leaned against it and carefully peered over the edge. He couldn't see anything. Texas jumped behind the rock completely and saw who had made the noise._

_He was pointing his gun at a little girl, no more then 5. The shocking thing was she looked just like Mexico. He long hair was stringy and black, her eyes dark, almost black and nice tan skin. She wore a dress that looked like it's original color was white but was so dirty and ripped it looked like a potato sack. She squeaked in surprise and covered her face with her arms. "P-Please don't hurt meeeee…" She cried._

_Texas's features softened and he put the gun away. He kneeled down so he was eye level with the little girl, who still had her face covered and was trembling. "Hey there." Texas said in the gentlest tone he could. The little girl looked up at him through tearful eyes. "I couldn't hurt a little girl like you even if I tried. What's a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here?" He asked the girl. He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to the girl. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose with it before looking up at Texas._

"_I-I don't know. I just opened my eyes and I was here."_

"_Where's your mama? Do you know?"_

"_I don't have a mama."_

"_What about a papa?"_

"_I-I think so."_

_Texas's rubbed his stubbled chin in thought. Was it possible that this little girl was a state-to-become? This scene reminded Texas of when he was found by Big Brother Louisiana. He knew nothing about who he was and what he was doing in the west. When Louisiana asked him if he had a dad, he said 'I think so'. There was one way to determine it._

"_What's your name?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Yup, she's a state-to-become. "Well, how about we give you one? Is there any one you like in particular?" Texas asked the girl. "I like Adoria." She said with a small smile. Texas smiled and picked the little girl up. "Alright then. From this day on you will be Adoria Jones. I'll be your big brother. My name's Texas, but you can call me Austin." Texas said. Adoria giggled and hugged Texas's neck, feeling the warmth coming off from him._

_On the way to Texas's house they stopped at a tailor's to get new dresses for Adoria. Texas helped Adoria change into one immediately and she loved it. It was bright red and frilly and twirled around her legs every time she spun. Texas played with Adoria the rest of the day. He would call his dad at night when Adoria was asleep. He made lunch a dinner for Adoria and himself. He learned Adoria liked spicy food, because she ate his rattlesnake soup and steak with no problem._

"_You can have my bed until I buy one for you in town." Texas said as he tucked Adoria in his large bed. The moon was now in the sky and Adoria was tuckered out from playing with Texas. Just as Texas was about to walk out the door when Adoria called out. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Adoria asked from under the covers. "Sure." Texas replied and walked back over to her. He sat down and the bed. Adoria reach out and took a hold of his hand._

_Soon, Adoria fell asleep and Texas walked back to the door. Before he let the room he looked back and smiled at Adoria's sleeping form._

"_Good night, New Mexico…"_

_**~Present Day~**_

"I don't really have any use for them any more so trash." Texas said. Oklahoma nodded and threw the dresses on the overflowing trash box. Everything else was trash so it was done quickly. They left the keep box in the attic and returned to the main floor. They threw the trash box away. "Hey, Oklahoma. I might do something later. Do you want to come with me?" Texas asked. Oklahoma nodded and stepped into his cab. "Sure, call me when your about to leave to pick me up." Oklahoma called as the cab sped off.

Texas stood there a moment before walking back to his house. He went his phone and dialed a number he hadn't used since he's got it. Someone picked up on the third ring. "Hello, this is the personification of California. Begin talking when I stop." A board voice came form the phone. "Cali." Texas said. He heard a choking sound and shuffling. "T-Texas? ! W-why are you calling me?" California asked. Texas never called him, or even contacted him after the gold rush incident.

"I just wanted to know if your watching that football game later, and if I could come over and watch it with you."

"Um, sure?" California said/asked hesitantly. If he wanted to watch football why would he come to his house when Texas could go to Oklahoma's or New Mexico's? "Can I bring a few people over?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Great, I'll see you in three hours." Texas hung up on the confused Californian then dialed another number. "Hola, Big Brother Texas!" New Mexico's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Hey, New Mexico. Oklahoma and I going over to Cali's house to watch football. Wanna come?" There was a moment of silence before New Mexico spoke. "_You_. Are going over to _California's_ house. To watch football. Um, Big Brother? Did you by any chance hit your head or something?" New Mexico asked. She was pretty sure Texas and California hadn't seen each other in years and hardly hung out with each other.

"No, I called him and asked three minutes ago and do you want to come or not?" Texas asked, a little annoyed.

"Alright, geeze, don't get your panties in a twist big brother." New Mexico laughed and hung up. Texas called Oklahoma to let him know he was coming now. He picked up his little brother then New Mexico, who had her long black hair in a bun and wore a simple yellow dress. "Hola! I'm New Mexico, but you can call me Adoria." New Mexico introduced herself to Oklahoma. "Hola, New Mexico. I'm Oklahoma, but you can call me Terrance." Oklahoma introduced himself to New Mexico.

They made it to California's house in no time. When he opened the door Texas saw noting much had changed about his brother, except now he was wearing red swim trunks and a grey v-neck t-shirt. "Good timing, the games about to begin." California said and stepped out of the doorway so his siblings could get in. The rest of that day was spent cheering for the teams. They stayed a little while longer and watched a few movies. At some point California brought out some beer.

Soon Texas and California were watching the nightly news while Oklahoma was passed out on top of an equally drunk New Mexico. "Those two are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Texas said and took another sip of his beer. "I'll say." California chuckled. A few moments of silence went by before California asked what was on his mind all night. "Texas… Why did you call me and ask to hang out?"

"Well… Oklahoma helped me clean my attic today and came across my old gold mining equipment. And seeing them just made me realize, even though I was trying to help you I turned my back on you. I should have kept helping, because I knew after the gold rush your state would have been hit hard. I blamed you, but I guess I was blaming myself so I didn't contact you after all these years. I just wanna say I'm sorry. Sorry for everything, Frank."

"I'm sorry too, Austin. I forgot good things don't last forever." California said. Texas smiled and gave California a playful punch on the shoulder, which California returned.

'_Maybe I should clean my attic out more often.'_ Texas thought.

**Translations:**

**Hola, sobrinito - Hello, nephew**

**Hola, tío México - Hello, Uncle Mexico**

**Tío, I didn't quiere este. Yo quería nada de esto. Te quiero - Uncle, I didn't want this. I wanted none of this. I love you.**

**Entonces ¿por qué no t le damos en - Then why don't you give in**

**Porque tengo que ayudar a mi país a toda costa. Hasta mi muerte - Because I must help my country at all cost. Even my death.**

**lo mismo con mi sobrino país - The same with my country, nephew**

**I used Google translator for the translations so sorry if something's wrong. I made up the Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico and California OC's for this story, but that's it. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


End file.
